


Henry Has A Nightmare

by AppleJuice76



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Special Brovert Ops, fluff?, henrles/stickvin, sorry if it sucks lol, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuice76/pseuds/AppleJuice76
Summary: This is my first fic, so sorry if it sucks lol
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Henry Has A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, Henry speaks, and Henry and Charles are dating.  
> This takes place after the special brovert ops ending

“Pretty good plan,  
you could say it was the greatest-"

Henry awoke suddenly, feeling a mixture of both panic and relief. He looked over to Charles, who Henry had woken up accidentally, due to his panicked awakening from his nightmare.

“Henry, you alright?” Charles asked, worriedly.  
“Y-Yeah, I'm ok, just a nightmare.” Henry said, though he knew it was definitely more than just a nightmare. It was a memory, one he hated thinking about. Henry chose not to dwell on it, at least not for now.

“What was it about? You don't have to tell me, i-if you don't want to, I mean-" Charles was interrupted mid-sentence by Henry hugging him tightly, almost crying. He was just so glad that Charles was safe.

“N-no, it's ok, I'll tell you. Should we get up first, though? I could make us some hot chocolate, or something, i-if you want-" Henry was cut off by Charles kissing him lightly on the forehead and telling him that he'd take care of the hot chocolates and that Henry should just focus on telling Charles about his nightmare.

Henry trusted Charles, and Charles trusted Henry. Why wouldn't they trust each other, with all they've done together? Henry knew Charles would do anything to ensure his wellbeing, that's just how considerate he is, and Henry admired him for this, among many other things.

Henry decided to get up from bed and walk to the kitchen, where Charles was cheerfully preparing hot chocolates for the both of them. Charles saw Henry as he left the duo's shared bedroom, and walked over to hug him.

“It’s going to be ok, Henry, tell me whenever you're ready, I promise I'll listen.”

And listen he did. Charles definitely wasn't a morning person, so that made focusing a little difficult, but as if that would stop him from making sure Henry was happy!

“So, if I'm getting this right, there are alternate timelines – or endings, as you called them – where different events took place and all that? And in one of them I died?” Charles inquired, after Henry had explained his nightmare.  
“Y-Yeah.. Sorry i-if it doesn't sound all that believable.” Henry was nervous about telling Charles about this, and rightfully so. He had been hiding his knowledge of the endings for years now, and it didn't exactly make all that much sense anyway.  
“Henry, I'm so sorry!” Charles said, as he wrapped Henry into a tight, adorable little hug.  
“N-no, don't be sorry, it's not your fault at all!”  
“But I died!”  
“That's because some stupid Toppat member pulled you out of the escape pod! It's obviously not your fault!”  
“But it's my fault the orbital station exploded in the first place!”

They continued on like that for a bit, before settling down and Charles just trying to comfort Henry as best he could.

“Oh, um, the hot chocolates are done.” Charles said, as he heard the microwave beeping obnoxiously before Henry decided to get up and go grab the hot chocolates.

“You're so cute, you know that, Henry?” Charles said as Henry returned with the hot chocolates, “You always help me with stuff, and then act like you don't deserve it when I help you in return!”  
“W-well of course I don't deserve it! You're so much better than me! You don't constantly get distracted from missions because of the Toppat Clan's jewels and stuff, you don't break the law, the list goes on forever,” Henry said, blushing, “And plus, you're absolutely adorable and irresistible!”  
“You're irresistible too, Henry!” Charles was blushing as well now, “And I get constantly distracted from missions too, because you're so darn cute!”

By now they were just a blushing mess of cuddles and kisses, and they were both loving it. They each adored the other's company, and spent as much time as possible together. Charles admired Henry, despite his affinity for stealing and breaking the law, and Henry admired Charles despite his love for crashing his helicopter into things. Neither of them were perfect, and that's why they both adored each other so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad, I wrote it at like 1am and I'm also totally new to writing fanfics lol.  
> Please tell me what I could do to improve, or some suggestions for what to write!


End file.
